wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WFWD Canon
Jack: THE UNHOLY BEAR FACTION WAS KNOWN AS THE YZER UNION Jack: THE YZER UNION WAS THOUGHT TO BE COMPLETELY WIPED OUT Jack: BUT SOME THEORIZE THE BLOODLINE REMAINS Jack: TO THIS DAY yzerblade: wfwd canon cabbagE: Soon your death is gonna be a part of WFWD canon. Jack: the greatest canon Jack: of all Jack: is wfwd canon what actually happens Jack: or what would happen in fantasy wfwd Jack: or does it matter yzerblade: wfwd canon It is often wondered what WFWD Canon means. Is it what actually happens, or what would happen in fantasy WFWD? In reality, WFWD Canon is exactly what you deem it to be. WFWD Canon. PM DAVEY: i'm trying to remember how something went that i made up and never happend so PM DAVEY: this is uh PM DAVEY: pretty difficult PM DAVEY: wfwd canon Jack Canon yzerblade: well yzerblade: who's jack then yzerblade: how do you fit into all of this Jack: i am the son of dracula yzerblade: wfwd canon Jack: THIS IS Jack: THE ULTIMATE Jack: CHAOS CONTROL Jack: wfwd canon Jack: if only i could a little tm Jack: after wfwd canon Jack: wfwd canon™ Jack: there we go Jack: you're not your urethra Jack: your urethra is much cooler than you Jack: and gets laid on a regular basis cabbagE: D: Jack: wfwd canon Jack: i should prolly beat persona 2 Jack: er Jack: 1 Jack: but theres exploding toilets Jack: in that game Justin Bieber: and now we know Jacks one and only true fear Justin Bieber: Exploding toilets Jack: sentient exploding demon toilets Jack: yeah Mau: wfwd canon yzer Canon yzerblade: hey cabbage yzerblade: have you heard about yzerblade: SUPER MAULANDIA: THE COMIC yzerblade: its all the rage among youth ages 12 - 25 and 91-92 Karen: Weird cabbagE: I saw. Karen: who's 91-92 Jack: geezer yzerblade: geezer Jack: wanna marry him yet yzerblade: i'll be good Karen: Not really yzerblade: i'll be so good Karen: Then I have to pay for your funeral too Jack: despite being 91-92 Jack: he has the body of a 5 year old yzerblade: wfwd canon is getting weird Jack: it always was yzerblade: MAY THE POWER OF PONCH COMPEL YOU yzerblade: MAY THE POWER OF PONCH COMPEL YOU yzerblade: MAY THE POWER OF PONCH COMPEL YOU yzerblade: i'm egyptian Jack: wfwd canon yzerblade: that won't last, cabbage yzerblade: you vegetable cabbagE: You fruit. Jack: yzer is a cat Jack: kaching yzerblade: wfwd canon yzerblade: alright well yzerblade: i have 10 dildos already yzerblade: and ffxiv sucks yzerblade: next post decides what i buy Mau: ffxiv dildos cabbagE: WFWD Canon yzerblade: hey mau Jack: and you ruin it for me yzerblade: it's only fair yzerblade: seeing as you KILLED ME Jack: no Jack: wfwd canon yzerblade: this sucks yzerblade: jack and i were bros once Jack: that was a long, long time ago Jack: ...wfwd canon yzerblade: wfwd cannon Justin Bieber: how far you in pogis yzerblade: pro cabbagE: Same spot. Jack: different spot yzerblade: about as far as i got with your mom Jack: >not very Justin Bieber: which was nowhere yzerblade: haha cabbagE: No, farther than that. Jack: you're right yzerblade: i refused sexual favors Jack: frek's mother was the woman yzer denied yzerblade: while buying steam games Jack: during the great steam sale yzerblade: wfwd canon Mau: wtf is this yzerblade: my friday nights Justin Bieber: yzer so ronery yzerblade: saturday nights i get fake tans and go to the shore Justin Bieber: I KNEW IT Justin Bieber: wfwd canon Jack: he has the clan NUBPWNERZLOLCATZ to back him up yzerblade: hey yzerblade: those are my friends yzerblade: watch what you say yzerblade: >turn music on yzerblade: >BLASTING LOUD yzerblade: ARRAHRGHGHHARHAHGh Jack: what song yzerblade: >rush to turn off yzerblade: some song i've never heard yzerblade: could have been worse Jack: so you don't listen to songs you download Jack: or play games you buy Jack: ;) yzerblade: yeah that's actually true yzerblade: wfwd canon yzerblade: i think we should make a collaborative web comic yzerblade: called super maulandia cabbagE: I mean, it's something to do. I'll do it if you're serious. :P yzerblade: at supermaulandia.com cabbagE: Haha. Justin Bieber: Don't do it yzerblade: so do it? Justin Bieber: it's a trap yzerblade: so it's safe, eh Justin Bieber: yzer cabbagE: Lol Justin Bieber: you have a job already Justin Bieber: update teh wiki yzerblade: so i don't have a job cabbagE: >job yzerblade: don't update the wiki cabbagE: XD yzerblade: i'm living the free life, gents yzerblade: tied down by no man yzerblade: supermaulandia will become wfwd canon Jack: mau is having a seizure Mau: Suddenly, Geezer stood up and frantically started shouting "Oh, I'll get you a copy of Portal, Mau. A portal to HELL!" Geezer then opens his tartan blazer revealing around 10 WMDs strapped to his chest via a buckle. Jack then interrupted: "Hey, those are hotdogs! Mau then said "Looks like you're getting hotdogs for dinner tonight, Jack!" *cue audience laugh* yzerblade: :@ yzerblade: so i brought jack hotdogs Mau: in an attempt to kill mau yzerblade: wfwd canon Justin Bieber: You brought Jack your hotdog Justin Bieber: disgusting Mau: (smirk) yzerblade: sounds like he wanted it Justin Bieber: Jack sure does liek hotdogs Jack: thats it Jack: im going to watch 8 hours of anime Jack: not anymore Jack: canon has been changed Jack: wfwd canon yzerblade: oh okay yzerblade: can i get a copy of the new script then? Mau: you can't change canon like tthat Jack: no Jack: i can with time travel yzerblade: alright i'll just wing it Mau Canon Jack: >mau, mau's cat, and the maulocopter are the Yatagarasu Jack: >wfwd canon yzerblade: where does mau's dog fit into this Jack: he's the ringleader Mau: I'M SO MAD I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE cabbagE: Fucking Daffy. STFU. cabbagE: :P cabbagE: WFWD Canon Mau: Summer is here and it is very, very hot! Mau: I'll have a can of beer and I shall kick my girlfriend's head in! Mau: WFWD Canon Jack: mau Jack: you have facial hair Jack: right now Mau: NOOOOOOOOO yzerblade: wfwd canon cabbagE: We should Halol (srsly) cabbagE: I am suuuuuuuper high cabbagE: Will prolly be fun Jack: is your xbox hooked up Mau: why does all the good stuff happen when I'm going to bed cabbagE: I can get it hooked up. Jack: come on mau cabbagE: Yeah Mau Mau: i can't Jack: mau Jack: come on Mau: I CAN'T cabbagE: y Jack: ill see if geera wants to play too Mau: cos i'm tired as hell and wanna go to bed cabbagE: pfft cabbagE: These Scottish Mau: I could boot up the game and go afk Jack: sounds good cabbagE: Lol.wtf cabbagE: XD cabbagE: Wait Jack: what time is it for mau Mau: 1:18am Mau: ROB Jack: WHAT A WUSS Mau: that's kinda creepy Jack: come on cabbagE: Wear the headset in your sleep. I want to hear you. O_O Jack: 1 hour cabbagE: That's kinda the point. Jack: i laughed Mau: would I have gotten that repl- Mau: no one canon this cabbagE: See how fun this is going to be? cabbagE: WFWD CANON Jack: i didnt compare him to freek Jack: i compared freek to him Jack: different yzerblade: ah i see yzerblade: (catwearingglasses) Jack: yzer is a cat wearing glasses confirmed Jack: wfwd canon yzerblade: wfwd catnon Justin Bieber: yzer and Mau are also gay yzerblade: wfwd cannon Mau: future mau, jack, geezer and penguin, when you come back and see this WFWD canon, I want you all to know that I never intended to invest all that money in unlaundered suitcases Mau: and I'm sorry for not listening to jack's advice involving self harm and hotdogs Justin Bieber: Jack does liek his hotdaogs yzerblade: nah don't sweat it no one listens to jack's advice Mau: yes Mau: jack really likes Mau: hotdooggs Rob Canon Jack: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN Jack: WE ARE Jack: ROBNOXIOUS yzerblade: AND MAXIMUM GAY Jack: >crowd boos cabbagE: Oh Lord... Jack: >start scratching tin cans and oiling a synthesizer yzerblade: did you hear robnoxious and the maximum gay are touring near here? yzerblade: i know right let's totally get tickets Jack: the tour is called A NIGHT IN HELL yzerblade: A BITTER NIGHT IN HELL cabbagE: Let's make this happen guys. Jack: A BITTEROBNOXIOUS NIGHT IN MAXIMUM GAY HELL yzerblade: BITTEROBNOXIOUS yzerblade: AUTOGRAPH MY LIFE, BITTEROBNOXIOUS cabbagE: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Jack: oh man Jack: what have i created yzerblade: bitterobnoxious is just about the most brilliant thing we've ever devised yzerblade: and by we i mean jack yzerblade: and by jack i mean me taking credit yzerblade: wfwd canon. cabbagE: That's lame. cabbagE: FUCK YOU WFWD CANON cabbagE: mau is a fag Jack: i remember when you used to be black cabbagE: I don't. Jack: it's best that way Jack: dark times Jack: get it cabbagE: I got it. Jack: cuz you were dark cabbagE: Yup. Quite hilarious. Jack: it was ok Mau: rob was black Mau: WFWD canon cabbagE: Ferrero Rocher isn't all that good. <_<; Mau: Ferrero Rocher isn't all that good. <_<; Mau: get out Mau: rob is exiled from WFWD Mau: WFWD Canon Freek Canon QQ Man To The Rescue!: So Rob''s cuttin' off the weed??'' cabbagE: Yeah. Justin Bieber: sure cabbagE: Shutup frek. cabbagE: Just because you're forever alone. cabbagE: Don't bring the rest of us down. Justin Bieber: I WAS JUST SAYING SURE THAT IS ALL THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON cabbagE: sure Justin Bieber: shutup rob cabbagE: (chuckle) *trololol* Jack: frek finishes venting his frustration with a witty comeback. he then finds a bucket of ice and plunges his head deep inside. he stands up, falls over, and dies. Justin Bieber: what Jack: freek sure COOLED DOWN cabbagE: WFWD canon Jack: Peguin: I'm going to go blow...yzer Justin Bieber: I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid dog Jack: wfwd canon cabbagE: WFWD CANON yzerblade: he's gonna blow my wfwd cannon if you know what i mean Karen Canon Karen: I WANT MOREEE~ Jack: when did karen become a slut Jack: she used to be a nice young girl yzerblade: just now yzerblade: wfwd canon cabbagE: Nah, girls say that shit all the time. cabbagE: In HS I knew a few of those girls. Justin Bieber: but it wouls explain why Karen and yzer are the same person.. cabbagE: Ah. cabbagE: WFWD Canon cabbagE: Karen is just terrible to us. :[ Karen: what? D: cabbagE: Like all the time. cabbagE: Makes me feel bad. Karen: What'd I do? cabbagE: You're just terrible Karen! Now you're going to pretend you didn't do all those terrible things to us?! Karen: ;-; cabbagE: TERRIBLE Karen: I'm sorry. cabbagE: Terribly sorry? Mau: cabbage may never be able to wear pants again Karen: no cabbagE: WELL THEN THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Karen: hey Mau Karen: wanna chat with me on mic Jack: implied incest cabbagE: WFWD Canon Mau: WFWD Canon Karen: What is WFWD canon?:( cabbagE: Do you know what canon is? Jack: what isn't wfwd canon Jack: m i rite Karen: Should I marry Jack? cabbagE: Wait. Jack as my dad? cabbagE: Maybe/ cabbagE: No way. yzerblade: marry me Jack: what Karen: No Joey cabbagE: Yeah, marry GAyZER cabbagE: So he can stay in this country, cabbagE: He needs his green card now that's he's a worthless bum. cabbagE: WFWD Canon Superphil Canon Mau: implying mau's cat isn't phil in costume Jack: implying phil isn't mau's cat in costume Mau: :O cabbagE: You just ruined Mau's Cat for me forever. cabbagE: Thanks a lot. Justin Bieber: Wait Justin Bieber: I thought Mau was Phil... Jack: maybe Mau: WFWD Canon yzerblade: mau is the father of wfwd's baby yzerblade: and wfwd is the father of mau's baby Jack: wfwd canon yzerblade: it was all a ploy by superphil to completely destroy the wifi community Jack: yzer yzerblade: first wfwd consumes all other similar sites yzerblade: then he destroys it Bob Canon Justin Bieber: bob has AIDS Bob: Probably Justin Bieber: wfwd canon Mau's Lore Canon QQ Man To The Rescue!: hey QQ Man To The Rescue!: I had forgotten the Maulo Copter and Mau's Dogg married Jack: maus dog is my favorite mau character yzerblade: every day Justin Bieber: cause it's Jack: cept she faked his death for insurance money yzerblade: i'm reminded about how strangely complex wfwd canon is Justin Bieber: I'm reminded why do I know you people Jack: maus face when karen invented the owl to combat mau's bat army yzerblade: wfwd canon Mau: NO DAVE Jack: mau's face when the owl is right behind him Jack: right now yzerblade: keep your enemies close Mau: i'm out of owl-traps too yzerblade: call the tnt store Mau's Cat United Industries Canon Jack: Mau's Cat United Industries Mau: that's not your company Jack: but i work for it Jack: designing games Mau: but yzerblade: jack puts the sub in subordinate Mau: MCUI distributes and launders abandoned suitcases yzerblade: launders Jack: and develops games on the side Jack: turns out the abandoned suitcase idea isn't as profitable as one might believe yzerblade: if you don't count all the profits Jack: we got a business suit once yzerblade: wfwd canon Jack: and some loose change Jack: and a wallet, but it only had his ID yzerblade: w-what Jack: yzers NEEDSA NEW PAIRA SHOOS cabbagE: >Mau Mau: >Not a competent employee in Mau's Cat's United Industries Mau: >fired after 3 minutes cabbagE: XD Jack: >But is at Mau's Dog United Industries Jack: >hired after 3 minutes cabbagE: WFWD Canon Maunslaught Canon yzerblade: so like yzerblade: what is a maunslaught Jack: your mother yzerblade: maunslaughterhouse Jack: wfwd canon yzerblade: mauther Mau: manslaught with an extra u yzerblade: maunslaugh yzerblade: i can't deal with this anymore Canadian Canon Jack: listen Jack: yzer Jack: let's get real here yzerblade: no yzerblade: go die Mau: SO I'M BORROWED A BED yzerblade: that's my bed. yzerblade: you cat you can't just cat nap in anyone's bed Mau: with the money I'm getting from these cat jokes yzerblade: PLAN 9 FROM OUTER SPACE Mau: i'll be able to help pansy pay off his debt Jack: and then mau realized Jack: that when the money is converted into european money Jack: there'll be nothing left yzerblade: right because european money is monopoly money Mau: doesn't monopoly money = jew money yzerblade: and i'd be paying you in canadian dollars yzerblade: which is actually dubloons yzerblade: made from boar hide yzerblade: wfwd canon Category:WFWD-isms Category:Concepts